1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a ceramic electronic component, a ceramic electronic component, and a wiring board. The present invention particularly relates to a method of manufacturing a ceramic electronic component that is preferably embedded in a wiring board, a ceramic electronic component, and a ceramic electronic component-embedded wiring board embedded with the ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the reduction in size and thickness of electronic devices, such as mobile phones and mobile music players, wiring boards mounted on the electronic devices have been reduced in size.
A method of reducing the size of a wiring board is proposed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-352141. The method embeds a chip capacitor in a wiring board, forms a through-hole with a laser in a portion of the wiring board located above the chip capacitor, and plates the interior of the through-hole, to thereby form a wiring leading to the chip capacitor. According to this method, it is possible to reduce the component mounting area on a surface of the wiring board, and to reduce the size of the wiring board.
If a chip capacitor is embedded in a wiring board by the method described in the above patent application publication, however, there arises an issue of variation in the characteristics of the wiring board embedded with the chip capacitor.